Once Upon a Star
by seashellboy
Summary: Drake/Grayson fanfiction. I'm promising lots of drama and adventure. Just let me start. Keep reading. I'm open to any criticism just don't tell me that Drake/Grayson will never be canon and I'm stupid for shipping them. This is my ship and as a shipper I'm entitled to my own opinion. I do not own the show, characters or anything from CW's "Star-Crossed". Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Star-Crossed fanfiction.

I do not own any of the characters.

Chapter 1

"Equality"

It's been exactly ten days since aliens and humans came together in order to live peacefully. Our main characters are two guys at the beginning of their journey.

Drake was one strong alien who never expected to find himself in a human school. He was badass boy and he knew it. 10 days after he and his brother and sister had came to the school and Drake already had a bunch of girls giving him their numbers. Drake was nice to them but he wasn't into that. Well, he didn't want to share it but he knew that human girls (or any girls for what's matter) weren't his thing. But he knew that coming out of the closet will be one bad choice since the human kids are already hating on the alien kids for just being born this way. Having gay alien between them would be a catastrophe.

Grayson was something else. He was believed to be in love with Emery but after a while he decided that she's not worth the effort. Well, he was in love with the idea of her but he didn't love her. Sure, he would keep chasing her but he knew that eventually he has to find his true love and he knew that this is not going to be Emery. He was sure of it.

Monday 24th

"I can't believe this, man!" Drake said angrily. "First, they give us this idiotic rules and now they are not letting us partying with the humans? Not that I would want to party with this twats but that's one unfair rule." Drake and his brother, Roman, were walking down the streets of the town. Drake was feeling sad and depressed but he wouldn't let his brother find out about it. He was a hard cookie and was not going to let himself expose, even to his brother.

"I totally get that." Roman answered after a while. "I really like this girl Emery but how am I supposed to communicate with her outside of school if we are not allowed to party with them. One more week, and they won't let us look at them. The treat their own kids like they are some royalties or something. "

"That's why we are going to make the greatest party of all time. After seeing the good time we are having, these spoiled human kids will tell their parents to remove that stupid rule and you will be with your girl" Drake stated and didn't leave Roman with much of a choice. "Let's go! We have some work to do." And after that Drake placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and the two continued walking.

Friday 28th

"The party is going hard" Drake screamed to his brother on the top of his lungs. "I knew we had to do this"

"I'm still surprised that people actually came." Roman answered and started walking around a big group of people." How did you make them come?" Roman was pretty surprised and he was smiling because he thought he saw Emery.

"I made some fliers and told everyone that there's going to be alcohol. Kids these days seem to enjoy alcohol. " Drake answered and saw his brother disappearing into the crowd.

"I can't believe you made me come" Grayson smiled to Emery. "I'm not mad at you I just can't believe that so many people came to this old building for a random party with the alien kids."

"Relax." Emery said and saw Roman.

After seeing the two love in love, Grayson slowly stepped away and started walking around in desperate need to find something interesting.

On the other side of the building Taylor was trying to flirt with Drake but he wasn't flirting back.

"Look, Taylor" started Drake "I don't like humans. I mean…I like humans, but I don't feel like we would make a good couple. You need someone like you. Human." Drake regretted the words coming out of his mouth the second he said them.

Taylor left the building dialing 911. After she ratted out the party she headed home.

Grayson was looking at Drake with hidden interest. He wanted to talk to him but he couldn't. Suddenly, he remembered something that happened the same week:

_Tuesday 25__th_

Grayson was walking down the hallway at school, when he noticed Drake. He liked him but not romantically. He just thought that he had awesome personality. As he approached, Grayson saw Drake pulling his look of the flier he was giving to a girl, and looking at Grayson. Before their sights crossed Drake was smiling but at the moment he saw Grayson his smiled disappeared.

Present day:

"He can't be into me. He's not into me. The whole fact that he was smiling before he looked at me must tell me that he hates humans and would never even think of me as something other than a stupid human." Grayson thought and suddenly something happened.

Everyone started running around in desperate need to leave the building immediately. Grayson looked around and before he realized anything he found himself on the floor. He felt something hard hitting his spine.

"What the fuck?" he screamed. "Help!" he screamed again. "I need help"

No one was hearing him. He was alone. Everyone was gone. The cops were approaching. And then something happened. Grayson felt someone's big hands around his body. Someone lifted him up took him somewhere.

"What's happening?" Grayson kept asking until he was out of the building. This was he was able to see the face of his savior – Drake.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did you do that?" Grayson asked Drake. "You saved me." He noticed and blushed.

The both were standing on the top of the building where the party happened. It was one awesome night and the sky was clear.

Grayson kept looking at Drake. He wasn't sure what to expect from him now that he saved his life.

"Don't mention it." Drake said.

"Why? I want to know why you would do something like that for me. I believed that you hated humans and you were willing to kill us all." Grayson was surprised by Drake's answer but he kept talking. "I know that you hate us all. It's okay, I guess. But when you do something like that the last thing I deserve is explanation. Can you give me one?" Grayson started walking around Drake who looked depressed.

"I just…saved you." Drake said and for one second he looked at Grayson and found out that Grayson was looking at him as well. Drake was sitting on the ground but he stood up.

It was quiet. Only the cars below them were making sounds just to remind about themselves. Grayson looked at the sky. He loved looking at the sky. The unknown is something he's always been interested in.

"How was it?" he asked Drake. Drake was confused. "I mean, how was it where you came from?" Grayson quickly answered to Drake's confusion. "It must be so hard to know that you will never be able to lay on your own bed, go to your own school and stuff like that. I have never realized how lucky I'm until just now. I'm so sorry. I know that people say it all the time but I'm really sorry"

"I don't need your pity" Drake screamed.

"That's not pity. That's what us, humans, do. We have emotions and we are not afraid to express them. Maybe you need to try that sometime."

" Emotions? You sound pathetic. I don't want to explore my emotions like some bitch."

" Look, you're hurt, I get it. But my brother died and I…"

" Your brother died? Why would I care if someone's brother died?"

"You don't have to care, I just ...I'm sorry"

"And what's up with you people always apologizing? Saying you're sorry won't fix anything. It won't get me back to my planet, it won't make me…"

"Make you what?"

"Whatever"

They kept looking at each other for a moment.

"Now what?" Grayson asked.

"Tell anyone about what happened tonight, and you are a dead man."


End file.
